This invention relates generally to air conditioning systems and, more particularly, to a condensate collection apparatus for use with an evaporator coil.
A cooling or evaporator coil of an air conditioning system has a tendency for condensate to collect on its surface because the air flowing over the coil is cooled below its dew point, especially during periods and in localities in which the humidity level is high. It is therefore necessary to place a condensate pan under the coil and provide for drainage of the condensate that collects in the pan.
One type of such an air conditioning unit is referred to as an air handling unit. It is a relatively large unit located on the roof of the building or in a special containment room, and includes, among other things, a blower, filters, and a cooling coil through which air is passed. The associated condensate pan is normally solidly attached to the air handling unit structure by welding or the like.
Although efforts are made to drain water from the pan as it collects, water is always present in the pan during operation of the air handling unit, and some water always remains when the unit is shut off. As a result, the condensate pan is normally the dirtiest part of the system since it accumulates dirt from the air that is washed down by the condensed water. Accordingly, it becomes a perfect breeding ground for algae and other microorganisms, and it is therefore necessary to periodically clean and disinfect the pan. This is difficult because, in order to minimize the overall height of the unit, there is a minimum of space provided between the cooling coil and the pan.
In addition to the algae problem, a condensate pan is very susceptible to rusting because of the constant presence of water therein. If the pan does rust out, replacement is very difficult since, in many designs, the pan supports the cooling coils and other components. Therefore, both the unit casing and these components must be removed in order to remove the pan for replacement. Further, removal of the pan usually requires disconnection, and possibly a cutting free, of the pan from the frame of the unit. Recognizing the removal difficulty, all manufacturers now offer stainless steel pans as options, but these are expensive and still do not solve the problem of algae growth and accumulation of dirt.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an improved method and apparatus for drainage of condensate from an air handling unit.
Another object of the present invention is the provision for ease in periodic cleaning of a condensate pan in an air handling unit.
Yet another object of the present invention is the provision in an air handling unit for a condensate pan that can be easily removed and/or replaced.
Still another object of the present invention is the provision in an air handling unit for a condensate drainage apparatus which is economical and practical in use.
These objects and other features and advantages become more readily apparent upon reference to the following description when taken in conjunction with the appended drawings.